Tears from the Lost Souls
by Dimunda
Summary: Six people from our world are unwillingly transported into Naruto's world. There, the three girls acquire demons that call themselves the Ice Triplets. They venture into Konoha to become ninja. But someone knows their secret. Will they try to get them? RR
1. Enter the Narutoverse

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: this is a story inspired on the Snow Animal Clan. Guys, I don't know your names, but here goes: Snow Dragon: Kenya, Snow Lioness: Lianta, Snow Jackal: Kazuma, Snow Elk: Esonto, and Snow Goose: Geinta. My name will be Konai. Here's the story.

"Kenya, Lianta, Konai is here!" a woman with black hair yelled.

"We're coming!" a girl yelled.

"Don't forget your brothers!" a man reading the newspaper yelled.

"We're coming too!" a boy's cry came.

Standing by the woman with black hair, was a girl. The girl wore a white spaghetti strap with black skirt and black flip-flops. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green.

"They're coming, Konai," the woman said smiling at the girl.

Konai smiled back.

She then heard feet coming down the stairs. She then saw five teenagers, around the age of 13.

The first one was a girl. She had long, beautiful raven hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blank tank top with blue jeans and black flip-flops.

The second was another girl and she stood by the raven haired girl. This girl was slightly smaller than the raven haired girl, but she had a beautiful smile. She had brown hair in a bun and green eyes. She wore a pink spaghetti strap with blue jeans and white sandals.

The third was a tall boy. He had messy black hair that reached slightly passed his ears and green eyes. He wore a tan shirt that showed off his muscles and blue jeans with white sneakers.

The fourth was a taller boy with spiked up black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt that showed his muscles, with khaki pants and brown sandals.

Finally, the fifth one was as tall as the brown haired girl. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black sandals.

Konai smiled.

She looked at the raven haired, and said, "Hey, Kenya" she looked at the brown haired girl, "Hey, Lianta" the messy black haired boy, "Kazuma" the spiked hair boy, "Esonto" the brown haired boy "And Geinta. You guys ready?"

The five nodded their heads and all grabbed a backpack. They waved to the man and woman, all saying, "See ya!"

Kenya and Lianta walked to Konai's side.

Konai flashed a huge smile and asked, "So did you two catch Naruto Saturday?"

Kenya and Lianta smiled.

"Duh!" Kenya yelled, "It was awesome! Right, Lianta?"

Lianta simply nodded her head.

Konai kept staring back at the three boys, who were talking and laughing. Konai looked at Kazuma and her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Konai? Koooonai?!" Kenya yelled, waving her hand in front of the blonde haired girl.

Konai snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend.

"Yes?" Konai asked.

Kenya was smiling evilly at Konai.

"Do you _still _have a crush on Kazuma?" Kenya asked slyly.

Konai blushed reddened.

"W-what are you talking about, Kenya?" Konai asked.

Kenya laughed and yelled, "Don't play dumb! Everyone, besides Kazuma, knows you like him!"

Kenya looked at her brother, who playfully rubbed his knuckles in Geinta's hair.

"I just can't believe he's too dense to figure it out!" Kenya said, glaring at Kazuma.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Konai.

She looked up and asked, "Is it really _that _obvious?"

Kenya nodded her head violently, yelling, "Yes!"

Konai's face flushed a deeper red than she thought possible.

She turned back and groaned.

There, in front of them, was a construction sight.

"Damn," Konai said. She looked around and saw a forest.

She looked at the five and said, "It looks like we'll have to take the forest's route. The road's blocked."

The five groaned, but began to walk into the forest.

"Man, this is the long way though!" Geinta complained.

Kenya turned around, glared at her brother, and yelled, "Stop complaining, Geinta, and suck it up!"

Kenya turned around and Geinta stuck his tongue at her back.

Esonto and Kazuma laughed hysterically.

Kenya rolled her eyes while Konai and Lianta exchanged smiles.

All of the sudden, a thick cloud of mist surrounded the group.

"Where'd this come from?!" Kenya yelled.

"I don't know," Konai said, "But we better stay close."

They continued to walk, the boys right behind the girls.

Konai's eyes then began to droop and her breathing became heavy.

She looked at Kenya and asked, "Does….does anyone….else…feel….weak?"

She looked around, but no one answered. Everyone's steps seemed to slow down.

"What's with this mist?" Esonto asked breathlessly.

"I don't….," Konai said, but before she could finish, she collapsed to the ground.

"K…Konai…..." Kenya said before falling to the ground herself.

Before they knew it, everybody else collapsed too, the mist covering all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Wake up, you pathetic human! **_

_Who are you_: Konai thought.

_**I am the great and powerful Daikou! The Eight Tailed Wolf Demon, the Ice Triplets leader!**_

_The…the Ice Triplets? Who are they: _Konai thought.

_**You are an insolent human! How dare you not know us! Wake up now and get out of this accursed place before someone tries to come and kill you, including me! **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Human, wake up immediately! **_

_What…what is that: _Kenya thought: _Who said that? _

_**I am Kantana, the great Six Tailed Dragon, the Ice Triplets second most powerful creature, after my sister, the Daikou!**_

_What the hell is a Daikou: _Kenya thought angrily.

_**How dare you! You do not know my powerful sister! And how dare you use profanity in the name with the name of my sister! **_

_Oh shut up: _Kenya thought.

_**H-how dare you!**_

_Can it: _Kenya thought: _I'm waking up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What happened: _Lianta thought: _Where is everyone? _

_**Quit quivering in fear, human! **_

_W-who are you: _thought Lianta.

_**I am Moshanta, the great Four Tailed Lion, the Ice Triplets last, after Kantana, who is after Daikou.**_

_D-Daikou? K-Kantana? Moshanta? _

_**Yes and we are the Ice Triplets! We are powerful demons and we have been trapped in you, an angry, deluded girl, and some shy pathetic human!**_

_Angry? Shy? Kenya? Konai? Konai is not pathetic and Kenya is not deluded! _

_**SILENCE!! I will not be spoken to in such a manner! Especially by a human! Now….awake!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girls began to awaken, so did the guys.

Kenya reached her head and rubbed it.

"OW," she said, "My head is killing me."

"Did anyone get the license of that truck?" Geinta asked.

Kenya glared at her brother, who felt it and looked at her.

"AHHH!" Geinta yelled, scooting away from his sister.

"Geinta!" Kenya yelled, "What the hell?!"

Geinta raised a finger and pointed it at her.

"W-what is with your hair? And your eyes? And what's with that fang?!"

Kenya stared at her brother. She noticed a pond and leaned toward it.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

She then gasped at her reflection.

She looked different. Her black raven hair was now grey and her eyes were now yellow. Out of the corners of her mouth, two fangs stuck out. On the top of her head was a silver headband.

"AHHHH!" she yelled.

She looked at saw that she was wearing black shirt with a fish net and blue pants with blue sandals.

She looked at Konai.

"AHHHHHHH!" she yelled pointing at her.

Konai's blonde hair was now light blue and her eyes were silver. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue shorts with blue sandals. On her cheeks were whisker like marks. Around her neck was a silver headband. Konai ran to the pond and screamed.

They both then looked at Lianta.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" they screamed in unison.

Lianta's brown hair was now tan colored with sliver highlights and her eyes were amber. She wore tan pants with a white sleeveless shirt and black sandals. She, like Kenya, had fangs on the corner of her mouth. On the top of Lianta's right arm was a silver headband.

Lianta ran to the pond and saw her reflection. She screamed too.

The three girls then looked to see if the boys had changed. They didn't, but they were wearing different outfits and on the top of their foreheads lied headbands.

Kazuma was wearing a grey pants and a black shirt and black sandals. He had wore a black choker around his neck.

Esonto wore a grey jacket that covered his mouth, his eyes shining bright above it. He wore tan pants and black sandals. He also had a piercing on the top of his left ear.

Geinta was wearing a red shirt and tan pants with tan sandals. He had a long necklace with a, what he realized, was a kunai knife on it, and he a band wrapped around the top right arm.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kenya yelled.

"You think we know?!" Geinta yelled.

Kenya looked at the boy and yelled, "Don't get smart with me, Geinta!"

Geinta said, "Well shut the hell up then!"

Kenya started for her brother, but Konai got in front of her and stared at her calmingly.

Kenya stared into Konai's new eyes.

"Whatever," Kenya said. She looked at Geinta and said, "You're lucky she's here."

Kenya then sat down and looked at her reflection in the pond.

"Look," Konai started, "I don't know what's happened and you guys don't know what happened, but fighting and yelling won't get us _anywhere_, understand?"

Konai heard Kenya mutter a 'fine'.

"Oh my gosh," they heard Kazuma say.

They looked at him.

"What, Kazuma?" Konai asked.

Kazuma pointed and they all looked. All eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," Konai said, "We're in Konoha."

Tell me how this is please! I hope it's night that bad! It will get better though, I promise. Hope you read this, Snow Animal Clan! Review

Dimunda Ice Eagle


	2. Adjusting

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: thanks for the reviews, guys! I love em! Snow Dragon, if you are talking about my Myspace, I am not really 20. I told you the truth: I am 14; I just put 20 because my parents told me to. If you guys create a Myspace, we can talk all the time! Oh and don't think of your hair as gray. Think of it as shining silver! Snow Lioness, this is actually for you and the whole Clan. Sorry, guys, but I already have the teams made up, but don't worry! I will pair you up with someone you like! ;) Snow Jackal, don't flatter yourself too much. Ha-ha! Just kidding. I bet that's how I would react if I _was _near you, though. Snow Elk, maybe I will use them. ;) Snow Goose, you are so wrong! I glare at you now! (Glare) player indeed. Don't you run away from me, you hear! Here's the story!

All six teenagers stared at the village they saw in a short distance.

Then, Kenya broke the silence.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. She looked at Konai and asked, "How the hell did we get here?!"

Before Konai could even open her mouth, two men appeared out of nowhere. They had the same headbands with the same markings as the six. The held kunai knives in their hands, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" one asked, "And what is your business here in Konoha?"

Kenya glared and stepped forward, but Konai held out a hand to stop her. Kenya stared at her in confusion and Konai gave her a 'Let me speak' look. Kenya scowled, but stepped down.

"Well?" the one asked, "Are you willing to answer or do we have to force you to?"

Konai looked at the men who she deciphered were ninjas.

"Please," Konai said, "We have absolutely no idea how we got here or why we are here."

The other ninja was looking around, noticing the headbands.

He pointed his kunai at Konai's headband and asked, "Where did you get that headband? I have never seen your face in Konoha."

Konai looked at the others' headbands.

She looked back at the ninja and replied, "We don't know. Somehow we all fell unconscious. The next thing we know, we're awake and looking like this."

The men stared at each other, than at the teenagers.

Then at each other.

The fist one said, "Let's take them to the Hokage."

The second nodded his head, and said, "Right."

The first ninja looked at the six and said, "Alright. We're going to the village to see what our Hokage wants to do with you six. Let's go."

They then led the six confused teenagers into the village of Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in," said an old voice after a knock from the first ninja.

They opened the door and, sitting in a chair, was an old man. He wore a red and white large hat and white robs. He had a grey beard, dark skin, and piercing eyes.

"Hokage-sama," the first ninja said, "These six were found not far from the village. They have our headbands, but we have no records or identity of them. They also claim to have fallen unconscious and awaken with no memory to how they got there or how the headbands got on their foreheads."

The old man, known as the Hokage, studied the six teenagers in front of him. Kenya glared, Lianta hid behind Kenya. Geinta gazed around, clueless while Kazuma and Esonto glared at the ninja who had brought them into this predicament.

Konai just stared calmly at the Hokage. Their eyes met and an awkward silence fell. It felt like hours to Konai as they stared in each other's eyes.

The Hokage then smiled.

"I see no trouble in these young ones," Hokage said, "They clearly state that they have no recollection of how they got in their present state and therefore, I do not acquire them as a threat."

Geinta looked at the old man in confusion, barely understanding what he was saying.

Konai smiled slightly.

"Although," the Hokage said, "They do seem to have acquired our Konoha headband."

Konai's smile disappeared.

The Hokage rested his chin on his hands and said, "I would like to see if they are our ninjas and if they should be registered as such."

"But, Hokage-sama," the second ninja said, "They could be spies!"

"I do not think so," the Hokage said, staring at Konai, "I would like to see if they can surpass as ninjas."

_Shit: _Konai thought: _What are we going to do? We know nothing!_

_**Quit complaining, human!**_

_Why? We know nothing and we might be killed! Apparently, that means, if I die, whoever you are, you die with me!_

_**If you'd shut your pie hole and listen to me, human, I will tell you what I was going to say!**_

…_I'm listening._

_**My sisters and I would have expected this, knowing you are not from this world. Yes we know you are not from our world, and no we do not recall how we were sealed inside of you. What's done is done.**_

Konai thought nothing and waited for the Daikou to continue.

_**We have therefore, through rough blockings and complications, triggered your minds, your as in you and all of your so called 'friends', to recall ninja signs and are now able to summon chakra. It is very complicated, but you all know it, nonetheless.**_

Konai was confused as the demoness explained, but she understood nonetheless. She would not ask about the complications, and would not argue with the demon.

The Hokage called them forth and began to test them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour had gone by when the Hokage had a satisfied smirk.

"Well," he said smiling, "That proves that. You are ninjas to my village."

They all smiled at each other, except Konai who stared at the old man.

"Hokage-sama," she began.

"Do not worry, Konai," the Hokage said, "While you were demonstrating your techniques, I was forming your teams in my mind. All my other genin have just met their senseis yesterday and are already in their squads."

Konai waited for the man to continue.

He looked at the others and said, "First, Konai, Kenya, and Kazuma, since their aren't enough boys, you will have two girls."

Konai felt heat rush to her face, while Kenya shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Fair enough." Kazuma said nothing.

The Hokage looked at the remaining.

"Geinta, Esonto, and Lianta, that leaves you three as a squad," he said, "Congratulations."

Besides Konai, the five looked at each other, happiness scattered across their faces.

"Hokage-sama, if I may intervene," Konai said.

"Yes, Konai?" the Hokage asked.

"We have no place to leave, sir," Konai said, "I would not like my friends to get sick and not be able to protect themselves."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his beard.

"Ah, that is a problem," he said.

"And if I may add," Konai continued, "We have no money to pay for a place to stay. Do you have any suggestions for us, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled and said, "Tell you what, if you promise me to get a job, I will ask a man who owns an apartment building to let you stay. But you must pay later."

Konai nodded, but Kenya asked, "But won't people think it strange that a couple of teenagers live by themselves?"

The Hokage said, "Well, there is a boy who lives in a room in that building, and he adjusts fine in that situation. Naruto Uzumaki, I presume."

The name shocked the teenagers, but Konai kept a straight face.

The Hokage stood up and said, "Come. I will take you there myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, it is settled then?" the Hokage asked a rather startled older man.

The man stuttered, "I-it is alright with me, Hokage-sama. I have two rooms for them: one for the ladies and the other could be for the gentlemen. Of course, I stock food for new comers, but they will have to supply their own money for rent and food."

The Hokage smiled and said, "Of course."

The Hokage stared at Konai and said, "I trust that you six will be able to take care of yourselves. I shall send ninjas as soon as I find each team of yours a sensei. Good day."

The Hokage then walked off with the two ninjas.

The stuttering man looked at the teenagers and walked from behind his counter.

"L-let me show you your new homes," he said, two keys in his hands.

They followed the man up stairs and down the hallways.

They walked passed a room, and heard a voice yell, "Ramen time!"

Lianta and Kenya gave each other puzzled looks as they passed the room, to the end of the hallway, and out to where they saw sunlight.

The man opened a door that faced the village, saying, "For the ladies."

He opened the door and revealed a nice room. It wasn't too small, but it held only two small beds and a very small sofa. It had a mini fridge, a very smile kitchen, and they saw a bathroom.

The man handed Konai a key and began to open the door to the left of the girls' room.

"And for the men," the man said.

The boys' room was the same, exact everything was located differently.

It had become dark quickly.

"If you need me, don't hesitate to come get me," the man said. He began to walk off, saying, "Goodnight."

Konai and the girls walked into their room, while the guys walked into theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The full moon was high in the sky, the sky dark, the stars shining brightly.

Kenya was using a brush that was on the sink in the bathroom to brush through her wet hair.

Lianta sat on a small bed, while Kenya sat on the other. Konai sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the curtains that covered the window by the front door.

"Konai?" Kenya called, grabbing the girl's attention.

Konai looked at the grey haired and bright yellow eyed girl.

"Yes, Kenya?" Konai asked.

Kenya looked sympathetic.

"You _sure _you don't want a bed?" she asked.

Konai smiled and said, "Kenya, don't you worry about me, alright? I'll be fine on the sofa. Promise."

Kenya smiled and nodded her head.

Konai turned and sighed. She then stood up and headed for the door.

"Where ya going?" Lianta asked, getting under the covers of her bed.

Her hand on the door, she turned to the girl and said, "I need some fresh air before hitting the hay. Be back in a few."

Konai turned the knob and walked out the door, closing it silently.

Her hands behind her back, she leaned against the door and sighed.

She then walked out to the rails, placing her hands on them, and looking up at the sky.

She then saw light, hearing a door open.

She turned to see Kazuma, walking out shirtless of his room.

"I thought I heard someone," he said. He turned to the room and said, "Be back in a few minutes, guys."

Konai saw Geinta, sleeping, and Esonto, climbing under the covers of his bed.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and walked out, closing the door.

He walked to Konai's side, smiling.

He stared into her eyes and asked, "Whatcha doin out here?"

Konai looked at the moon and said, "I need some fresh air. I also need to think of ways to find a job. This is all happening too fast. I wish we at least could have a say in this or at least could be warned."

"Yeah…," was all Kazuma said. He didn't know what to say in a situation as serious as this.

Konai sighed and said, "I don't mind though. Nothing really important in our world for me."

Kazuma looked at Konai confused, and asked, "They still fighting?"

Konai nodded her head. She said, "It's getting worse too. My dad actually threw a steak knife at her, missing her by at least a foot though. He knew I was there too. Doesn't give a damn if I'm there, as long as they fight. They don't care about me. I'm just a mistake in their lives."

Kazuma stared into her face, his face full of sadness.

"That's not true, Konai," Kazuma said.

Konai chuckled quietly, not looking at the boy standing by her, her face burning though.

"That's you, Kazuma," she said, "Always looking for a way to make me smile."

Kazuma stared at the girl.

"Kazuma," Konai said, turning towards the boy, "Do you want to go back with your siblings? You at least have a family who will miss you."

"I want to," he said, "But what about you?"

Konai looked back up at the starry sky, and said, "If worse comes to worse, I'm staying here no matter what, but I will, if you want, make sure that you and your siblings make it home."

"And you're coming with us," Kazuma said.

Konai chuckled slightly. She didn't want to protest against the boy. He always tried so hard to make her happy.

_And that's why I love you, Kazuma: _she thought, glancing at the boy out the corner of her eyes: _I wish you knew that._

Yeah here's another long chapter. Pretty long at least. Snow Dragon, I take it that if you saw my Myspace, you actually saw me. There you go. You got to see the ugly, blonde, flat chest,14 year old girl. (sigh) I hope you don't think I'm _too _bad. Well I better go. I have to finish some Science homework then get to bed. Night! Leave reviews!

Dimunda Ice Eagle

I love you

I loved you all along


	3. Jobs!

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Snow Dragon, that's a great idea! Snow Lioness, I love you girl. Snow Jackal, thanks for telling me you guys' names! Don't worry, I understand completely about the last name thing. Just to let you know, I'm not a child molester (ha-ha) and I will not hunt you guys down or kill you if I found out your last names. I promise. I love you guys too much. Also, Snow Jackal, don't cry over the truth please. I hate it when someone I truly love with all of my heart cries. It hurts me so much. I will quit saying it, though, for you and only you. Snow Elk, I would kiss you if I could! You're so sweet! Snow Goose, good idea! On with the chapter!

Konai sighed as she stared at Kazuma.

"I better get to bed," Konai said, "Tomorrow I'm going to get up early and see if anyone can hire me."

As she turned towards the door, Kazuma reached out to her, Konai not seeing him. She opened the door to her room, and walked in.

Kazuma frowned sadly, his hand still reaching for her. Realizing she was gone, he put his hand down.

_Konai: _he thought: _I don't know what to feel anymore. I just don't. I love you as the closest friend in the world, but…do I love you more than that? Could you ever love _me _like that? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to look for a job," Konai said, opening the sun to reveal bright sunlight, "Stay inside!"

Kenya pulled the covers over her head and growled.

Lianta sat sleepily up, her eyes barely opening.

Konai thought: _I'm not even sure if she's awake anymore. _

She rolled her eyes and walked out the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Konai then began to walk towards stairs.

_What am I going to do if I can't find a job: _she thought as she began to get closer to the corner that turned to a hallway: _I just feel that I absolutely _have _to support them. They're like my siblings and I love thinking of them that way. Well, not Kazuma entirely._

Konai smiles at the last sentence.

_Then again, I would promise to be the best that I can. I could also explain that I have no money to support me and them. That might understand if I explain that situation to them. If they ask where our parents are, I'll just say they died._

"That's what I'll say," Konai says to herself.

Then, she reached the corner and-

_BAM!!_

Something, or rather someone, collides with Konai, sending her and then someone to the ground.

Konai was lying on her back, the figure on top of her.

"Ow," Konai said plainly.

"I'm sorry!" said a male voice.

Konai opened her bright silver eyes to drift into ocean blue eyes.

Her breathing stopped as she stared into the eyes.

_They're so…breathtaking._

"Are you ok?" the male above her asked.

Konai took a look at the male.

It was a boy, around the same age as her. Besides his vast ocean blue eyes, he had bright sun colored hair that was spiked up, and whisker like markings on each cheek. He wore a dark orange jumpsuit, and Konai was close enough to see a black shirt underneath it all.

Konai stared into the boy's eyes, lost in the ocean blue.

The boy tilts his head, and asks, "You there?"

Konai snaps out of her thoughts and notices the boy is still on top of her.

"Um," she said, her face reddening, "You're kinda on…on top of me."

The boy blushes a deep, deep red and quickly moves off of Konai.

Konai sits up and stares at the boy who is still clearly blushing.

"Um, s-s-s-sorry ab-bout th-that," the boy stuttered.

Konai turned away, her face growing hot.

"It's alright, it was an accident," Konai said.

The boy's hand shoves in front of him.

Konai looks at his hand, then at the boy, who is smiling brightly.

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

Confused, Konai takes Naruto's hand and shakes it.

"Konai," Konai said.

Naruto smiles and stands up, pulling Konai up.

Konai looked at Naruto, who smiled brightly.

She smiled slightly back, blushing slightly as well.

"Um if you'll excuse me, Naruto," Konai said as she began to walk when Naruto ran in front of her.

"Would you like to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asks unexpected, "It's the least I can do for being careless like that."

Konai smiles and says, "That's very nice, Naruto, but I'm supposed to be looking for a job."

"Come on," Naruto persists, "It won't be long. Please!"

He gives her a begging look in his eyes.

Konai sighs.

"Ok," she says with a smile, "A quick ramen won't hurt anything."

Naruto smiles and grabs her hand, pulling her quickly to the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I've never really seen you at the academy, Konai," Naruto says, while Konai and Naruto wait for their ramen at Ichiruka's.

"It's complicated, Naruto," Konai says taking a sip of tea, "I nor my friends understand none of it."

"So, you have no idea how you came here, or why you are here?" Naruto asks, wonder in his amazing ocean eyes.

Konai takes the small cup from her lips and sets it on the counter.

"No idea whatsoever," she says, staring at the remaining tea.

"Here you go, kids," Ichiruka said, placing a large bowl in front of Naruto and a small one in front of Konai.

Naruto began to eat as Ichiruka smiled, looking back from Konai to Naruto.

"So, Naruto," Ichiruka said, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Naruto chokes on the ramen in his mouth, coughing loudly, slamming his fist on his chest.

Konai's face flushes a deep red as she slowly eats her ramen.

Naruto swallows the ramen and glares at Ichiruka.

"We just met!" Naruto yelled.

Ichiruka laughs.

Naruto then stared at Konai and asked, "Didn't you say you were looking for a job, Konai?"

Konai looked at Naruto and nodded her head.

Naruto looked at Ichiruka, smiling.

"Hey, Ichiruka," Naruto said, "Why don't you give her a job here?"

Ichiruka frowns.

"I don't know, Naruto," Ichiruka says, "We got pretty much everything under control here."

The small hope that sparked inside Konai extinguished.

Ichiruka looked at her and asked, "Why would you want a job? You're so young."

"Well, Ichiruka-sama," Konai says, "My friends and I have acquired apartment rooms, but the problem is we have no money to pay for it. Our parents are gone and we have no other way to pay for anything."

Ichiruka's face changes into a soft one.

"You're a ninja though, right?" he asks.

Konai nods her head.

"I expect you to come often after your training, ok?" he asks, winking.

Konai smiles and says, "O-of course, Ichiruka-sama! Thank you!"

Ichiruka laughs and walks off.

Konai smiles brightly at Naruto.

She says, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Naruto!"

She then embraces him and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

When she releases him, Naruto's face is shocked and scorching red.

He smiles nervously, saying, "Um n-n-no prob, K-Konai. I just hope I get some free ramen every once in a while for this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell did she go?!" said a very aggravated Kenya, who was pacing the room.

Lianta, who was sitting on the bed watching her sister pace, said, "I told you, Kenya. She went out to look for a job. How hard is that to understand?"

Without looking at her sister, Kenya said, "I understand that, Lianta, but she should be back by now!"

Lianta said, "You don't know that! She's probably checking every place she can. She really cares about us, Kenya."

Kenya sighs, and stops pacing.

"You're right, Lianta," Kenya said.

She then stands up straight and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lianta asks, getting to the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna take a look around," Kenya said, opening the door.

"But Konai said to stay inside!" Lianta yelled.

"Pfft," Kenya said, "I don't care. I'll be fine."

And with that, she closed the door, leaving Lianta to lay on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenya walks towards a park where children where playing.

She said, "Lianta takes thing too seriously. She needs to break the rules once in a while."

She sighs and spots a tree, providing large shade.

Kenya walks over to it, and sits down, her back on the trunk of the tree.

She sighs and stares at the sky. Random clouds came every now and then. Kenya smiled as a gentle breeze floated by.

She then felt something tingle the skin on her arm. Instinctively, she looks and sees a beetle crawling around her arm.

Her eyes widen and she screams.

"Get off, get off, get off!" she screams.

The bug then opens its wings and flies away. Curious, not knowing why, Kenya looks to where the bug is going. It is going to a boy with a gray outfit that covers his mouth. He has black sunglasses that shield the color of his eyes, and he has dark black spiked hair.

"Sorry bout that," he says, "The bug got curious on your scent."

"That's not creepy at al," Kenya snapped, glaring at the strange boy.

The boy said nothing and only stared.

Kenya said, "Well if you're not going to say anything else, I'm leaving."

She turns and leaves the shade of her beloved tree.

She doesn't know why, but she is fuming at the moment.

She then hears footsteps and doesn't hesitate to look.

Walking by her side was the same boy, staring straight ahead.

"Can I help you?" Kenya asked, without stopping.

"Just want to walk with you," the boy replied.

"May I ask why?" Kenya asked, feeling slightly crept out.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, saying, "You intrigue me."

Kenya rolled her eyes and said, "That's not creepy at all…."

"Shino," the boy says, "My name is Shino Aburame."

_Nice ta meet ya, creepy bug boy Shino:_ Kenya thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esonto walks through the village, concentrating hard on finding a job.

He sighs and looks away from store windows.

"What's the use?" he asks himself, watching out for passing people, "I'm so clumsy, no one's going to hire me."

He then notices a 'Help Wanted' sign at a flower shop.

He smiles saying, "That might work."

He walks into the shop to see a young blonde haired blue eyed girl behind the counter. She wore strange purple clothes and the headband was wrapped around her waist.

She smiled at Esonto and said, "Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you?"

Esonto pointed to the sign with his thumb and said, "I saw the sign and figured I could work here."

Ino looked thoughtful for a second.

She then said, "Come with me. It's not really my job to judge if people get hired. Daddy will tell you though. Come on."

She then turns to walk into a room behind curtains.

Eager, Esonto rushes, only to trip over his own feet!

He slammed to the ground and looked up at Ino, who stared at him.

She blinked and then finally smiled.

She giggled and said, "We might have some work to do."

So how is it? Good? Bad? Review! Snow Animal Clan, you need to get a Myspace so we can talk. Snow Goose, tell me the idea! I'm dying to know now! I love you guys!

Dimunda Ice Eagle

To me, love is like a two year olds drawing of a circle.

Never ending, but totally screwed!


	4. Thoughts

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Hey guys! Love the reviews! Again! Snow Dragon, um sure why not? Don't know about the curse mark though. I'll put that into thought. Love you, Snow Lioness! I'm sorry you have to cut the grass, Snow Jackal. It's raining here in Louisiana, so I can't cut it! Ha-ha. I'm going to hold you on that promise for a longer conversation. Snow Elk, you are so crazy, but lovable. (I hug you back) but don't do it to aggravate Snow Jackal Oh, and, YOU TELL ME WHO THOSE BASTARDS ARE!! I'LL PERSONALLY COME TO TEXAS AND KICK THEIR ASSES! NO ONE DOES THAT TO YOU GUYS! Snow Goose, I'll think about that idea. Nice idea though. I'll put it into consideration. On with the chapter! P.S. Snow Jackal, I have something to tell you at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to read. Please don't be afraid or avoid me when you read it.

Konai waved goodbye to Naruto, and turned to walk back to her apartment, Naruto saying something about going to train.

Konai turns her attention back to the road she is walking on.

_Naruto's so sweet! He got me that job when he barely knows me. I just hope I can actually do that right._

_**Stop whining, human!**_

_Why do you continue to yell at me?! You don't know what the hell I'm talking about! You have no idea what I went through in my world!!_

Silence.

Konai sighed and stared at the ground.

"I don't even think they care that I'm gone," Konai said, "That's if they noticed too."

She then spotted her apartment building and ran towards it.

_I just hope the girls are ok. I hope they had something to eat at least. _

She found the stairs and ran up the stairs. She ran through the hallway and turned at her corner. She reached her door, panting, obviously out of breath.

She opens the door and enters the empty room.

Konai begins to worry.

She closes the door quietly.

"Kenya? Lianta?" she yells.

No answer. She then sees a piece of paper on Lianta's pillow. As Konai walks to the bed, she notices that its neat and tidy. She couldn't help but look at Kenya's. It was messy and unmade.

Konai smiled. She reached the note, picked it up, and began to read it:

_**Dear Konai,**_

_**If you get this note, it means myself and Kenya are not in the room. Kenya went to go look around a while after you left. I got bored and decided that I wanted to tour the small village. I know we didn't listen, but I hope you can forgive us for being curious. As that old saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Well please do not worry too much. We will be home before nightfall. That I can promise you. Just relax. Oh, and no ninjas came today. See yah!**_

_Lianta _

Konai read the note over again and sighed in relief.

"They're ok then," she said, "For now at least."

Konai glanced around and saw the bathroom door open.

_You know, I think I'll take a nice warm bath._

Konai walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. She walks over to the tub and turns the water on, turning the warm water higher than the cold.

Konai removes her clothes and steps into the warm water from the tub.

She sinks down to where her nose is just above the water.

She then begins to think.

_Why are we here? What is the purpose for us to be transported from our world, to this one? Why didn't we get a say in this? Another question is, _who _brought us here? Surely somebody had to. I mean…I think that. Why us? We're just normal teenagers, there's nothing truly special about us…well me anyway. _They're _lives were better than mine. They didn't have to go through the pain I did…_

Konai lifts her right arm and observes it. Towards the middle of her arms are three cuts. Two look not that old while the third looks like it was on its way to healing.

_I promised no more…for Kazuma's sake. No more._

Konai sighed. She pulled the plug and stepped out the tub as the water went down the drain. She grabbed a towel and rubbed her hair through it.

_Is there a purpose for us being here? If that's the case, why can't we just know now and help in any way we can? I mean, that would be so much simpler. _

_**Maybe that's the case, human. **_

_What do you mean? _

_**So pathetic. Think about it for one measly little second. You would not learn the lesson that life throws at us if it just handed you the answers. You must figure things out for yourself. That is the way life intends to work. **_

_So do you know why we're here? Do you know why you were sealed inside of me?_

_**Hell no! If I knew I would tell you. **_

_But what about life's lesson? _

_**Screw that if it comes in the way of my freedom from this imprisonment! **_

Konai sighs deeply. A tear finds its way out her eye. She lets it fall, not caring. She then wraps the towel around her body.

A new topic enters her mind.

_Kazuma…what do you want me to do? There's no doubt about it, I know I'm in love with you. What do you want me to do? What can I do, Kazuma?_

She reaches for the doorknob and swings the door open. Her eyes widen at what her eyes see. There standing by Lianta's bed, is Kazuma, reading the note Lianta left.

Kazuma looked at Konai and his eyes widening, dropping the note and blushing deeply in the process.

"Shit…..." Konai hears him whisper, the blush getting a deeper shade of red.

Konai's face is now burning.

Kazuma then backs up, saying, "Shit, I'm sorry, Konai! Th-the door was unlocked a-and…a-and….." the boy runs out the door to leave Konai to get dressed.

She sighs and chuckles slightly.

_That was…kinda ironic._

Konai takes a few minutes to get dressed.

She then goes to the door and opens it. There she sees Kazuma waiting, his face full of shock.

"Come on in, Kazuma," Konai said.

Before he could comply, Konai pulled him into the room, the door slamming shut.

Kazuma gives her a confused look.

She says, "I don't want anybody to eavesdrop."

Kazuma looks at her, as though confused on what to do or say.

"Konai, I'm so sorry," he says, "The door was open. If I'd known you were taking a bath and getting out like that, I would have waited!"

Konai smiled. She looked into the boy's eyes and felt even happier.

She placed her hand on his cheek, saying, "I know it was an accident, Kazuma."

His face was burning within seconds, the blush barely visible though.

Konai's eyes then softened. It was now hard to tell watch she was feeling or thinking now.

She leaned closer to his face, whispering, "Kazuma…."

His face was burning now and he was sure it would burn right off.

_Wh-what is she doing? Is she…she can't be…_

Konai moved close enough where Kazuma could feel her warm breath hit against his lips, making his lips tingle. His breath was doing the same, Konai biting her lower lip.

Before she could move, the door slams open. Konai shoots down to see Lianta, Kenya, Esonto, and Geinta.

Kenya and Lianta are smiling brightly while Esonto and Geinta are obviously out of breath.

"Konai, Kazuma, come on!" Kenya yells.

"What is it?" Konai asked, Kazuma too dazed to ask.

Lianta smiles even more and said, "Hokage-sama has our senseis!"

Ok I know its not that long but I'm exhausted! Snow Jackal, I have something to tell you. I don't know how to say it, but I _really _care about you. More than you think. More than a supposedly 'family member' should. Please don't think I'm psycho and I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. I would _**never **_do that. Just please don't leave me…. I'd kill myself if you did…..

Dimunda Ice Eagle

I want to feel your lips against mine.

Their smooth texture against my rough ones

I love the feel of your tongue on mine

Moving them in a slow but passionate dance of love


	5. Tears from the Lonely

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: thanks for the reviews, guys! I love em! Snow Dragon, why couldn't the guys review last chapter? Is it because of what I said? Snow Lioness, why don't you guys tell me if you can create Myspaces or not? I would LOVE to have a way to talk to you besides my stories. Snow Jackal, why are you sorry? Please tell me in the next review. Snow Griffin, welcome aboard! I'm glad you reviewed and you know what? You're going to be in the story. You'll see soon too. And what did you mean ya'll have secrets? I hope they're not bad, and if they are, I don't care. I would like to know because I don't like my friends keeping secrets. :( don't take it offensively either please. I'll stick with you guys through and through. Snow Jackal's emotions are mixed? (Blush) is it because of me? Well here's the next chapter…Enjoy!

The six teenagers reached the Hokage's tower.

Konai stepped towards the Hokage's door, and before she could knock, a voice said, "Come in."

Konai smiles and opens the door.

The teenagers walk into the room, seeing the old Hokage standing in the middle of two people.

On his right was a woman with long raven hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a fish net covering it. She wore dark tan pants and blue sandals. The Konoha headband rested around her neck. On the top of her right ear was an earring. Sitting by the woman's side was a large, solid black dog. The dog's eyes were a light clear blue, and around its neck was a chain necklace, with a small Konoha symbol hanging from it.

On the Hokage's left was a tall, muscular man. He had spikey, dark red hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a green vest and dark black pants with blue sandals. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a piercing on the top of his left ear. A scar ran down his left eye. The Konoha headband rested on the top of his right arm.

The Hokage smiled and said, "Children" Kenya twitched "These are your senseis."

He looked at the woman and continued, "This is Raven. It is not her real name, but she would like to be called that. The dog is her companion, Miya. Raven is going to be Konai, Kenya, and Kazuma's sensei."

Konai nodded her head, and Kenya and Kazuma smiled brightly.

Raven gave off a smirk, and as did Miya.

Konai's silver eyes stared at the woman that was now her sensei.

"This," the Hokage said, his hand pointing to the man, "is Abusaki. He is your sensei, Lianta, Geinta, and Esonto."

Lianta stared, her eyes sparkling as she stared at her sensei.

The boys stared at him too, but not as admiring as Lianta.

Abusaki smiled at them.

The Hokage smiled even more and said, "You are dismissed with your sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Raven said looking at Konai, Kenya, and Geinta. "You're my team now, huh?"

No one said a word.

Raven smiled and said, "Well, let's start training, shall we?"

Konai stares at her while Kenya and Kazuma smile.

Raven points to her headband saying, "You have to get this from me. You do that, you pass. You must come at me with the intent to kill. Go!"

_**Go now!**_

Konai thinks: _But I don't know what to do._

_**I will help so we can get passed this! **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konai lied on her back, her chest moving up and down fast. Kazuma sat beside her, and Kenya was lying on her stomach.

Konai looked up at Kazuma. He smiled then lifted his hand. In it was Raven's headband.

Konai widened her eyes and smiled. She jumped up and embraced him in a hug.

"You did it, Kazu!" she yelled.

Kazuma's face was red with blush.

Konai let him go, smiling.

Raven stepped forward and said, "Good job, you three. That was amazing."

The three genin looked up at their sensei and smiled brightly.

Raven then looked up into the sky to see it darkening.

She then looked at her students and said, "Go home and get some rest. I want you to meet me here tomorrow and seven o'clock sharp. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei," the three said in unison.

Raven smiled and said, "Then you are dismissed. Get a good night sleep."

She then disappeared.

Konai looked at the two and said, "Let's head home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was now dark. Konai, Kenya, and Kazuma now walked through the dark streets of Konoha.

Konai stopped which made Kenya and Kazuma stop.

Konai's heart began to beat fast.

_Maybe...: _she thought: _I should do this now._

"Is everything alright, Konai?" Kenya asked worriedly.

Konai looks at Kenya.

"Kenya," Konai asks, "Can you leave Kazuma and I alone? I need to talk to him privately."

Kenya smiles and nods her head. She runs off quickly, filled with glee at what her best friend might tell her brother.

_And about time too: _she thinks as she runs faster.

Konai watches as she disappears from view.

Kazuma stares at Konai, and she turns to him.

Kazuma feels his face begin to burn as he asks, "What is it, Konai?"

Konai looks down and starts to push her index fingers together.

"K-K-Kazuma," she says nervously, "Th-there's something I've been wanting t-to tell you."

His heart begins to race.

She looks into his eyes and said, "I really care about you, Kazu-kun. You make me feel special. I think me…I…. like you, Kazu-kun."

Kazuma's eyes widen and pure shock fills him.

He doesn't know what to do. He stares at her.

"I…you…no…." he stutters.

Konai looks at him sadly and confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

He shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't let you love me!" he yells and runs passed her.

Her eyes widen and tears leak. She can't even turn to watch the boy she loves run away.

She lets more and more tears leak from her eyes.

She lifts her right hand and clutches her chest and hard.

_It hurts so damn much:_ she thinks as she clutches the spot where her heart is, tears falling more and more.

_Damn it…_

She squeezes the spot harder, the pain getting worse and worse

_Kazu-kun…Kazuma…_

She shakes her head harder and harder.

She releases the spot she held and dug for a kunai knife Raven gave to her from a pocket in her shorts. She holds the kunai with her left hand and places it on her right arm. She's about to push, but something stops her.

_I…I can't do it…after I promised him I wouldn't…but…but it hurts so much…I…I…I want to…but I promised him…_

She falls to her knees, dropping the kunai, hearing it clatter on the ground.

She places her face into her hands and sobs.

"Kazu-kun," she whispers.

She breathes in through sobs, deeply and sadly.

"I…I...I," she says.

She moves her face off her hands and stares at them. They are wet, covered with tears.

She sniffles and sobs again.

"Who's there?" a voice calls.

Konai shoots her head up to see a figure standing in the distance. She stares at the figure as it begins to walk closer.

The figure then reaches her and she looks up into a pair of onyx eyes. The figure was a boy with fair skin and dark black hair with dark blue highlights. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing dark clothes.

"W-who are you?" Konai asks, tears falling still.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy says, "What are you doing crying late this hour?"

Konai looks at the ground and shakes her head.

Sasuke holds out a hand. Konai stares at it then at the boy.

"Come on," he says in a bored tone, "Take it."

Konai stares at his hand, confused.

She then slowly takes the hand, and Sasuke pulls her up. Without thinking, Konai pushes her face into the boy's chest, and sobs.

Sasuke stares at the girl in shock.

_What the-: _he thinks.

Konai then pushes herself off the boy.

"I'm sorry," she says.

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Come on," he says, "I'll take you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opens the door to her apartment room. The door opens to reveal Kenya and Lianta pacing. They look at Konai shock on their faces.

Tears form in Lianta's eyes.

"Konai!" she yells, embracing Konai into a hug.

Konai, startled, doesn't hesitate to hug her friend.

Konai then begins to leak tears.

Kenya notices and begins to glare at Sasuke.

"What happened?!" Kenya yelled.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, "She was in the middle of the street crying."

Kenya glares at him even more, and slowly reaches for a shuriken in her pocket.

"Don't, Kenya," Konai whispers.

Kenya stops and looks at her friend.

Konai is now looking at Sasuke.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Konai says.

He nods his head, reaches for the door knob, and shuts the door, his face disappearing.

"Konai, what happened?" Lianta asked.

Konai looked at the floor and said, "I don't want to talk about it, ok? I just want to forget I said anything."

She walked over to her sofa, picked up a blue blanket, jumped on the sofa, and fell asleep.

Thanks for the reviews guys….

Snow Animal Clan, you are not a disgrace…I love you as much as I can love people….please forgive me….please…..after I read those reviews those hours ago…you don't know how many tears fell from my eyes….how many sobs escaped my mouth….please….I'm asking you to forgive me….I'm so damn stupid…. I ruined everything….its all my fault…..I don't deserve you guys….I'm so _stupid_…..I don't want you guys to leave, but I don't deserve you guys…. I love you guys….you are and shall always be, my true family.

Snow Jackal, please forgive me, my brother….forget I said anything…please….I'm just a stupid girl who's life is worthless….pointless….I don't understand why I'm alive….I'm so sorry…please don't cry….you don't know how much I cried after reading your and Snow Elk's review….I'm still crying….please forgive me, brother….please…..I'll do anything for you to forgive me…..please….I just want things to be like they were before….I don't want to cut….I don't want to feel this pain in the middle of my chest….the only way I think to get out is by…cuts….I'm so sorry……I love you, brother…..my brother…..

Dimunda Ice Eagle

I want to cry a river made from tears so I can drown in it.


	6. AN Im sorry :'

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Dear Readers, I would have updated today, but under some (cough) circumstances, I cannot. I really don't know when I'm going to update…I really don't. I've just been crying all day and night and I just don't have that spark to update or type today. My friend, Rikku, suggested I leave an author's note explaining.

Snow Jackal, if you are reading this, I…I just want to talk…to any of the Snow Clan….not on reviews…if you can in any other way, please..

My e-mail address is going to be on my profile. I'll update it.

Please, any of you talk to me…I've been crying non-stop…I cried all night, crying myself to sleep, and I've been crying all morning….shoved up in my room, letting sobs and tears leak out…

If you can't talk to me….just tell me what you want in a review for this chapter or something…please….I'm so sorry….I'm such a stupid, stupid whore…..I apologize….for everything…I did this….I have only myself to blame…I love you guys….please….please don't go…..please forgive this stupid girl that I am….I just want to set things right….I want you guys to never leave….

Dimunda Ice Eagle

I want to cry a river made from tears so I can drown myself in it


	7. Another AN

1

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I'm just taking a little break. School's just getting a little tougher since its ending, but that's not the big excuse. I just want to take a small break. Snow Clan, I'm ok…everything's alright….I promise. Snow Lioness, I will never banish you…you are my little sister and I love you…. Snow Dragon, I love you girl! Don't blame yourself. None of you blame yourselves! Snow Griffin, I'll think about that idea, but right now I just won't update for a while. No one blame themselves any longer, understand?

I'm really sorry about not really updating. I just really need a break guys. I will try to update soon, and I will update in the summer.


	8. AN yet again

Vienteisiete de Febrero

A/N: I am so sorry for all the A/N's. I'm going to update this, but I don't know when. Snow Clan, if you want to read a story and give me ideas, you can try the new story. I'm so sorry if you guys worried. I LOVE YOU GUYS!! :) I'm just not in a 'mood' to type for this, and I'm really, really, really sorry! I will type in the summer though, I promise! If you want to talk to me, like I said, you can in my new story because that's the one I'm updating. I miss you guys so much! Please don't leave me. I haven't cut in a while! You can't leave me like this! You'll break my heart, and please don't do that. I don't want that. Don't fight over me cause I'm not even worth it! Please don't leave me. I'm going through too much shit to take this in. Sorry for the profanity but I don't want this to happen too!


End file.
